


The Impossible Girl

by Bolontiku



Category: BBC Dr. Who, Dr. Who, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, cross-over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: You cannot change a fixed point in time. Clara Oswald meets Bucky Barnes; the Winter Soldier.





	1. Chapter 1

 

“Remind me why I have to do this Doctor?” Clara asked huffing as she stood in front of the mirror.

The Doctor stood behind her gripping her shoulders quickly, before fixing his bow tie in the mirror over her shoulder. “Because my Clara, there are fixed points in time and this is one of them, they are critical for the future! All you have to do is go out there and point him in the right direction. He’s looking for his friend Steve who is sickly, honestly!” he shook his head, “just needs a proper cup of tea,” he muttered adamantly.

Clara giggled, “maybe it was that easy for you! Either way, I think I can do a date for the sake of the earth,” she pointed at him before turning back to her reflection once more, “What was his name?”

“One James Buchanan Barnes!”

__

Bucky sighed, he’d been looking for Steve all day, going to all of his regular hangouts. There was one more place he could check. Usually he could be found with the fight seeking punk stuck to his hip, but Buck had been busy all week. He’d gotten his papers, he’d spent all night with his ma and sisters. Then he’d had to report to the government office and get his physicals done, there was a lot, Bucky hadn’t expected all of that.

When he finally got back home his ma had told him Steve had been by multiple times. He had slept, ate what she made and headed back to get fitted out. Now after spending the day with his family, he had a day or so left to spend it like he wanted. 

A body slammed into him full force, nearly knocking him off his feet, he had seconds to gain his feet and caught the tiny girl before she lost all decency. “Hey there...there we go!” he laughed flashing his best smile as he made eye contact with big brown eyes. “You alright doll?”

Clara lost her ability to form words, one minute she had been bickering with the Doctor, the next the scoundrel had shoved her full force into a military man. “I, uhhh, I....” she blinked up at the broad grin, lord above he was sex on legs! She felt her face begin to burn as she gripped his arms, the muscles flexing under her hands. “Excuse me!” she finally cried pulling out of his arms, her hands fluttered over herself quickly as she discreetly looked around for the Doctor who was conveniently nowhere in sight.

“You alright there?” Bucky asked smiling at her, she looked downright flustered and it was beyond cute on her.

She looked up at him finally, those brown eyes of hers knocking the wind from him, “I am so sorry, I lost my balance!”

Bucky laughed, “You sure? I’ve been knocked over by some men before and I would say you were thrown!”

She pursed her lips and Bucky watched with fascination as she worked her bottom lip between her teeth. “Where are my manners? Can I offer you a coffee?”

“I am pretty sure that’s my line, I’ll pay...”

“Clara, Clara Oswald,” she smiled offering her hand.

“Bucky Barnes at your service miss Clara,” he shot her that 1,000 watt smile and she felt herself lean into him as he tucked her hand into the crook of his arm.

__

“Then what’s a pretty dame like you doing here all alone?” He asked sitting across from her at the small diner they had stepped into. 

“Oh, I’m not alone, I’m traveling with the Doctor,” she answered confidently as she bit into a slice of pie.

“The Doctor?” Bucky’s eyebrows snapped together, she didn’t seem sick, and he knew sick.

“Oh, I’m not sick, so don’t give me that look,” she huffed quickly. Bucky couldn’t stop smiling, there was something about her that drew his attention, “I am the Doctor’s companion.”

“Co-companion?” Bucky sat back feeling he’d been knocked out of the running before he’d even gotten a chance. There was no way a dame like her would glance his way if she had a Doctor.  “Oh,” he looked around the diner.

“No! It’s not like that, I work with him,” she added quickly, “honestly, he’s way too old for me!” she giggled.

“You free tonight doll?”

Clara blinked, “yes.”

“Let me take you out then,” Bucky could feel his cheeks heat, he hadn’t meant to just put it out there like that, he hadn’t felt this nervous in awhile. Maybe it was the fact that tonight was the last night he would have to feel normal, maybe he was scared, maybe it was the beautiful female in front of him. His heart skittered as she reached over and nodded. 

“Sure, I’d like that Bucky.”

Stepping out of the diner Bucky smiled nervously, “There’s gonna be a science expo, Stark does this whole get up and its a huge event,” he took his hat off and fidgeted nervously as she stared up at him, her red lips set in a grin. “I uhm, I know a dame that can go with my friend, if ya don’t mind?” he asked looking down at her.

“A double date?” she asked, finally remembering that she was supposed to send him on his way to the theater. “No, that’s great! I would love it! Where is your friend?”

“The dame?” Bucky asked looking confused, his mouth fell open in understanding and he shoved his hat back on. “Steve! He’s...oh shit...” he looked around and Clara looked at her watch.

“It’s about three,” she offered.

“If I know that punk he’s gotten into a fight right about now....The Stark Expo tonight then?” he asked already walking backwards.

Clara giggled watching him, she was surprised when he darted back towards her, catching her chin in his hand and dropping a kiss to her cheek, dangerously close to the corner of her mouth. 

“Six o’clock doll,” he smirked down at her as she stared up at him in wonder.

Clara nodded as he backpedaled and finally turned into the crowd, jogging off. 

“That was quiet brazen and familiar,” came a voice in her ear.

“DOCTOR!” she cried angrily turned around and smacking his arm.

“Why are you so hitty?!” he asked backing away while laughing.

___

“Doctor,” Clara stopped outside the Tardis. She ran her fingers over the blue surface, she had seen so many incredible things traveling with him, “Why?”

He looked at her in surprise, clearing his throat. “W-what do you mean why?”

“Why does this have to happen? Can’t we change this?” she asked. “We’ve saved whole civilizations, changed the path of so many individuals! We’ve faced certain death, the Daleks!!” she stepped towards him, saddened by what he had told her. Bucky would go to war, he would be lost to his family and friends. His best mate would go through drastic changes due to Bucky going off tonight. 

“Clara...my Clara, always wishing for the impossible,” he smiled sadly.

She dropped her head, “yes, you’ve told me Doctor. If I don’t see this through then there will be world ending consequences.” She sighed, “I need to be off then, don’t want to be late.”

__

Bucky looked around, she hadn’t shown. He frowned, the blond girl was getting starry eyed and he nudged Steve towards her. He nearly jumped when fingers intertwined with his and his heart skittered.

“Sorry I’m running late!” she laughed, the sound making his stomach flutter in response.

“Your fine doll,” he assured her pulling her under his arm and looking at Steve, “Ready punk?”

“Jerk,” the tiny blond coughed slightly.

Clara eyed him, so this would be Captain America, the hero of all heroes. She would at least make sure this would be a great night. Sliding her arm around Bucky’s waist she listened to his every word, following him around. She hadn’t pegged him for a nerd, but he was sucking up every bit of knowledge he could at every demonstration. Those blue eyes taking in every crazy idea.

“Can ya imagine that? Cars that fly?!” he chuckled as they all stepped up to the stage. Stark himself was supposed to make this presentation and it was the closest Bucky would ever come to meeting a celebrity, he was practically buzzing with excitement. 

“Impossible girl,” she uttered quietly looking around, she had seen more than just flying cars.

“What’s that?” Bucky asked unsure smile playing on his lips.

Clara shook her head, “the Doctor, he calls me the Impossible Girl.” she laughed at his expression, “I just wish for the impossible sometimes.”

There she was again, by his side looking at him as if it was the last time she’d ever see him and he swallowed hard realizing that maybe, just maybe it was. 

 

The car hit the ground and Bucky chuckled along with everyone else, clapping he looked around and noticed Steve was gone.

__

Clara waved, “Bucky! Are we going dancing or what?!” she called. 

He nodded as he turned back to his friend, Steve...she swallowed hard. It was here, the moment that set it all in motion. Her feet moved of their own accord as they hugged. Bucky turned away and smiled at her jogging over.

“You alright doll?” he asked looking at her, “crying?” he asked concern on his face.

Clara shook her head, “Got somethin' in my eye is all,” she laughed wiping the tear away. “How about that dance?” she asked smiling as brightly as she could.

Bucky swept her up, wrapping his arm around her waist heart fluttering when her small hands landed on his shoulders and she stepped closer to him. Maybe he was scared, he could stay here for her. Or maybe she could be the reason he would fight for? Aside from his ma and sisters, she could be his girl, maybe they could get married when he came back? 

Clara looked up at him, “So, shipping out tomorrow then?”

Bucky nodded, it had been one of the only things he could think of to talk to her about at the diner. “Will ya wait for me doll?” he asked smirking.

Clara looked down, tongue sliding over her bottom lip, “maybe, maybe we’ll find each other in the future...”

Bucky cracked up as he looked down at her, “right, The Impossible Girl!!”

Clara’s smile faltered, she leaned forwards as the song slowed and let her head fall against his chest. “Right, The Impossible Girl...”


	2. Chapter 2

“Soldat?”

“Ready to comply.”

*****

The Doctor watched as Clara frowned, he had been speaking to her and she had not replied, not that he had really given her a moment to do so but usually she would cut him off. He sighed, she had been like this since their last visit.

Since him.

Clara was jolted out of her thoughts when the Tardis jerked violently. “Doctor?! What’s happening?!” she cried as she held onto the control panel’s edge.

“We have to change history!” he cried.

She stared at him shaking her head, “I thought we couldn’t do that?”

“Only if it’s a fixed point!” he cried as the floor shifted under their feet. He laughed and Clara wondered for the umpteenth time if he was insane. Her own personal mad hatter.

* * *

 

The soldier lined up his shot, he had arrived early, positioned himself on the top of the opposite building. Had waited patiently, his handlers weren’t that far away. He just needed to... the soldier saw his mark moving into place and let out a slow calculated breath. 

He didn’t move when there was a loud sound coming from above him, he tensed as he felt the air shift around him and then something slammed into him, his finger squeezed off a round, his heart fell into his stomach as the office across the way exploded into activity.

Guards jumping onto his mark and his opportunity lost, not that that mattered much as the thing that hit him, crashed into him with such force it propelled him forwards and he was falling.

He turned midair when he heard a squeal and was surprised to see a girl falling towards him, was she what had crashed into him?

“DOCTOOOOOR?!” she screamed reaching into the air above her. Clara had no idea what had happened, sure the Tardis could be finicky and act of its own accord, but it had never booted her out before! And to throw her out, into thin air?! She wasn’t sure what she had crashed into but it hurt her shoulder, though it had given no resistance and she was falling again. 

The soldier spread his limbs out, slowing his descent enough to let the female above him slam into him. The ground came up too quickly, yet he managed to take the brunt of the landing, her small frame cushioned against his.

Clara wasn’t sure what exactly was happening, something latched onto her and in her adventures with the Doctor this was probably a bad thing. So was free falling so she was uncertain about what was better? By the Queen of England she hoped it was not a bad thing. And quiet suddenly everything stopped, her breath was knocked out of her and she was rolling along with what was wrapped around her.

Clara blinked as she sucked in a deep breath, coughing slightly she looked up, her body tensing when familiar blue eyes stared down at her. Blue eyes that had been haunting her days and nights since she had danced the night away in his strong arms. Light glinted and she looked over, a gasp escaping her lips. “Bucky?! What happened to your arm?!” she cried, voice squeaky as she was still attempting to refill her lungs. She reached over, fingers grazing over cold metal. Her brown eyes sliding back to his face, “Bucky?”

Bucky.

Bucky...

The soldier narrowed his eyes at her. He had missed his shot because of this female?! He punched the ground beside her causing her to flinch in surprise and he stood quickly. He needed to move, get back, his handlers would want to know what had happened?

“Bucky?” her voice was warm and he ground his teeth together irritated. He had never seen her before, she wasn’t one of the women back at the base. Why did she keep calling him Bucky. “Bucky?” her fingers wrapped around his flesh arm and he reacted before he could stop, swinging her around and slamming her against the wall, metal forearm pressing against her throat his entire weight behind it.

He froze as a whimper escaped her, her small body connecting with such force and to have him pinning her there, she squeezed her eyes shut at the impact and the soldier realizing she was no threat released her. She immediately slumped to the ground. He grunted, stepping away, he needed to get back, she was not his mission.

The soldier didn’t move.

His orders were to return immediately after a mission.

Blue eyes slid back to the un-moving figure and he growled as he heard boots crunching towards their direction. 

He was the asset. 

He was under orders to... 

The stomping of feet came closer, he could hear them shouting. They would find this threat and kill them. He realized he could leave her there, this strange woman that had ruined his mission, she would take the blame.

They would kill her and there would be no questions.

She weighed little in his arms as he lifted her, moving into an alley quickly.

The soldier did not think about how soft she was. Nor did he take into consideration that she smelled nice. This was not why he was doing this.

_Why was he doing this?!_

* * *

 

Clara buried her face deeper into the covers, her body hurt and her head was pounding. She couldn’t remember the last time she had been this sore. The bed shifted and she frowned, “a few more Doctor?” she sighed quietly.

“No Doctor here,” came a deep rumbling voice, one that most definitely did not belong to the Doctor. Clara sat upright, a mistake as everything wobbled and large strong hands gripped her upper arms steadying her. Clara’s breath caught as those blue eyes appeared before her. Everything came back at once and she groaned. “Status?”

“Status? What are you on about Bucky?”

“Who the hell is Bucky?”

Clara’s brown eyes widened as she looked up at him, “Y-you! You’re Bucky!!” she exclaimed. He frowned and shook his head at her. She glared at him. “How can you not remember who you are?!”

“I am the asset,” he answered quietly letting her go and sitting back.

“Asset?”

“The Soldat of Hydra...” he answered.

Clara opened her mouth to retort but his hand clamped down over her mouth and he was suddenly very close to her. She could hear movement outside, her brown eyes flickered around, it seemed like a one bedroom apartment. He must have broken in, the place was furnished and obviously someone lived here.

“We have to move,” he said when the noises receded outside, “they will start looking here soon.” Clara jumped when the phone rang, Bucky moved quick, he was across the room in a flash the cord in his hand. He frowned and smashed it into the wall when it kept ringing. “Now! We have to go!” he held his hand out and Clara hurried off the bed, her hand in his before she could think.

“Bucky, I have a friend, if I could get in touch with him we can get out of here.”

“Asset,” he corrected and she frowned even as he tore out of the apartment, forcing her to run. 

Not that she was unused to running, the life as a companion to the Doctor would not afford one not to run. “Bucky,” she huffed as they came to a stop outside on the street, it was dark, night had encompassed everything and she wondered how he could see in this darkness? Clara jerked her head over when a payphone began ringing, moving towards it she squeaked when he jerked her back and after him.

The soldier was frustrated, he could get them out of this if they could get somewhere no noise was being made. He could hear the group of men in the streets, determined to find the man who had been after their boss. Americans, the soldiers frowned as he pulled the woman along. Her small hand was warm in his and he wondered where she had come from? 

Glancing back he could see her brows were pulled together and she huffed as another payphone rang again. “Wait!” she hissed pulling out of his grip and running to the phone. Blue eyes, flickered around as she picked up the phone and a sigh of relief left her lips. “Doctor! What happened? Where are you?” 

He listened to what she was asking as he kept guard. Small hands caught hold of his and he was surprised as she dragged him along, “We’re getting you out of here,” she said determined as she pulled him along. “The Tardis hit a rough patch throwing me out, but the Doctor said he could get to us if we made it out of these streets. Apparently there is some sort of interference in this town, static electricity? Some timey-wimey-wibbily-wobbly stuff and he can’t get her to respond...”

The soldier blinked, what was she talking about? “Doctor?” he asked instead.

“Yes, the Doctor. I’m his companion.”

For some reason the soldier felt disappointment, quickly followed by the feeling as if this had happened before. He remembered her laugh, had he met her before? He pulled her back, just in time to keep her from getting hit in the face. Clara watched in shock as he caught the butt of a rifle in his hand, it splintered and cracked loudly as metal fingers twisted it out of proportion and pulling on it, the man attached to the end came flying forwards right into his fist.

Clara was shocked as she watched him slam the man into the wall. “BUCKY!!” she cried as she recognized the colors of the mans uniform, “what are you doing?!” she gasped pulling at him as he slammed the man into the ground. She fell back as he shoved her off of him, tears threatened and Clara scrambled to her feet. 

This was not her Bucky. Not James Buchanan Barnes. Not the man who smiled broadly as he looked down at her. Not the one who squeezed his friend tight with love before waving him off to join her to dance the night away.

Clara ran.

The soldier looked up, she was gone. He narrowed his eyes and knew he needed to go his own way. Standing he started making his way back, they would be waiting for him at the rendezvous point. 

 _‘The Impossible Girl, cause I always wish for the impossible to happen...’_  her voice rang through his mind, he faltered in his steps, the memory coming unbidden, he looked over his shoulder.

* * *

 

_‘That’s not the man you once knew Clara,’ the Doctor had said.  
_

_She had glanced at him over her shoulder, ‘nonsense Doctor, I would know Bucky Barnes anywhere,’ she had grimaced, nice. Just let the Doctor know how you felt over him. She rolled her eyes and frowned, ‘No! We will not leave him behind, we will take him with us.’_

_‘Clara, we did what we came here to do, well you did, he needed to miss that ambassador. Time Paradox CLARA!!!’ he cried into her ear, ‘we cannot take him with us!’  
_

_‘Can we at least get him out of here? Drop him off somewhere safe?’ she had waited while he contemplated it and finally agreed. She could at least get him to safety._

Turning the corner with tears blinding her she ran straight into a wall, arms caught her and she struggled against the man before her. “I think we found something to entertain us boys!”

“Let me go!” Clara screamed, kicking as hard as she could, still three men twice her size, in military security were too much for her and she let out a strangled cry, she could hear the Tardis. “DOCTOR!! HELP!” she screamed as they ushered her towards a gloomy looking building. Her heart hammered against her chest, could the Doctor hear her? 

Terror filled her as gunfire filled the air. Men started screaming and they were calling for backup, she was shoved to the floor. Taking advantage of the distraction she scrambled away from them, getting to her feet she started to run. 

There is a moment, when time slows. Clara had the luck to travel through time, visit other worlds, see history as it happened, she met the most interesting people. Had helped the Doctor in saving countless lives, change the fate of several races that would be years before the human race itself would ever encounter... 

She had met him.

Tardis blue, she had never been so happy to see that police box show up, the door opening to reveal the Doctor holding out his hand. She felt relief flood her as she ran towards him, he was yelling her name and she knew she was safe again. Time slowed as she saw a soldier appear to her right, his gun aimed at her.

Black filled her vision as the stutter of his gun filled the air and Clara felt sad that her time with the Doctor had come to an end. 

“How can we dance again if you let yourself die?”

Brown eyes flew open to meet deep blue, as hands shoved her backwards on her feet, the Doctors own hands closing on her upper arms and pulling her into the police box. “DOCTOR!! WAIT!!” she cried reaching out for him, even as he turned away, shutting the door. “ **BUCKY**!!”

* * *

 

Bucky.

Bucky Barnes. 

His name was James Buchanan Barnes.

He was the Winter Soldier, the ghost. Hydra was already pouring in, he took the closest weapon he could reach, paying no mind to the blue box that had appeared out of no where. It didn’t surprise him to find it gone already as he turned to shoot behind him.

Clara. Clara Oswald.

He allowed the corner of his mouth to quirk up, how had she found him? It didn’t matter, he knew what was coming. The building was quiet now. His handler stepping forwards and grilling him. 

That girl, she was impossible.

He knew that they would wipe him, he would forget again, but right now. Right now he allowed himself to remember the smell of her perfume and her soft brown eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slightly NSFW, smutish.  
> Italics are memories

 

******

“Bucky?”

“Who the hell is Bucky?”

Again and Again.

* * *

 

It happened. 

Over and over. 

He would remember something and then the chair. 

Then nothing, till he was facing the chair again.

So much happened once he left Steve after the battle at the Triskelion. He was in panic mode, he moved up the slope completely soaked and still in his gear. He needed to find some civilian clothes, he would need to get his hands on some money, he needed to find a place he could stay.

* * *

 

Everything was so fuzzy. He came to standing in a room. He had no idea how he got there. There was a towel draped over his head, he jumped back as a girl came out the bathroom.

She smiled up at him, brown eyes warm and friendly. His own blue eyes skittered around. “Oh, yes! The Doctor said you were having bouts of amnesia..” she let out a sigh, “I work at the front desk. He paid for your room, said he would be back though he is still traveling so who knows when that will be?” she smiled and stepped carefully around him towards the door.

The Asset panicked.

Clara jumped a scream on her lips but his hand covered her mouth as he pinned her to the door. He was still dripping wet. They had picked him up when he had come up from the banks absolutely soaked. 

She had to watch, everything. 

Her heart ached, the Doctor kept the Tardis moving as to not allow her to jump out.

It wasn’t till he made the crest of the banks that it had all become to much for him. His knees gave out from under him as those beautiful blue eyes rolled back.

The Doctor had complained about how heavy he was. 

_“Shut up Doctor and grab his legs!”_

_“Maybe I should get his upper-? No? Alright, grabbing his legs..”_

They had managed to get him into the Tardis. They had gotten him into a spare room at a small nameless hotel. The Doctor used his ‘credentials’, aka psychic paper, to convince the front desk to charge the room to whoever he decided. 

He had come to and jerked upright. After a few moments the Doctor came to the conclusion  it was muscle memory. They argued, he would not leave her alone with some strange man who could hurt her. She argued he would hurt  _him_. 

That is how she came to be here, pinned to the door by his too large body. Why did he smell so good? She shivered as she met his glare.

“How did I get here? Doctor who? Who are you?!” he demanded.

Clara waited, he slowly removed his hand. “The Doctor occasionally finds derelicts on the street. He brings them in and helps them, free of charge, he knows the homeless have no where else to go. He does this once a year. Though it’s usually monetary only as he travels so much he can’t stop by to check up on the regular. Can you hold a job? What are your skills?”

Bucky’s mind was racing. A Doctor who was charitable. Was this Hydra? Did they find a new way of toying with him? No, they would just wipe him. Wipe him...wipe him...start over again. A growl escaped him and he slammed his fist against the door. 

Her scream brought him back. ‘ _Bucky.._ ’ her voice whispered through his mind. No, she was no one he knew. ‘ _Bucky_ ’ St-Steve’s voice played in his mind. ‘ _Who the hell is Bucky?’_

“Hey,” brown eyes came into view, how did he end up on the ground? “Shh, your safe here,” she licked her lips, it tore at her how he looked at her. One second his eyes were empty, then it was as if he were miles away and now...now they were filled with such fear. “Clara...”

“What?” his brows snapped together. What did she say? What did that matter?

“My name is Clara Oswald,” she said it slowly letting it set in as she knelt in front of him, one hand gently running up and down his right arm. His breathing slowed. “Look, I am a student here, I work here when I am not in school?” she was letting it slowly settle, he was grasping at straws, he needed something to hold onto.

Bucky held her gaze. “Asse-” he clamped his mouth shut, tongue flicking out to sweep over dry lips, “Bucky, uhh, James!? James Barnes ma’am,” he finished. That was his name. He was no longer the Asset. He wouldn’t do that anymore. Couldn’t.....

Clara smiled a small giggle escaping her, “Nice to meet you James Barnes, welcome to Bucharest. Listen, I tend to get roped into the Doctors shenanigans, so if you need anything call me.” She handed him a card, and stood slowly. “I have to get back to work. Make sure to shower. There is some clothes in the drawers there, I can bring some more if you need? I’ll bring you some food too okay?”

Bucky stood, she was shorter than him and he felt shame at having shoved her so hard against the door. “I’m sorry.”

Again she giggled, he didn’t think he would ever get over that sound. “For?” she asked tilting her head, her brown hair shifting to the side in a curtain of silky strands.

Bucky felt his chest tighten, “I think I owe ya a dance doll..”

Clara felt her entire being come to a halt, “What did you just say to me?”

He shook his head, eyes going wide. “I uh-no, I’m sorry did I say something rude?” he asked shaking his head. “I think I bumped my head or something.” What had he said??

That innocent smirk, he was so unsure of himself. Clara nodded, she wanted so much to say something. 

“ _Do NOT under any circumstances try to tell him who he is, he needs to remember himself alright? If you do you could send him spiraling and he might fall into a coma from too much all at once, why do you think he fainted?!_ ”

“I ne-need to get back to work, yeah?” she said instead backing up towards the door. He nodded watching her as he stood completely still.

* * *

 

“Are you sure?” she asked with a huff.

Bucky chuckled, “cut it whatever length you want, but I need it cut.”

“Why me?!” she pouted up at him and he looked away quickly, she made his heart race. Especially with those lips of hers, lately he started to wonder what they might feel like? Clara let out a huff of air, he was being skittish again.

“Y’know it’s fine, I’m sorry I bothered you, I’m sure I can take care of it myself.” He said his flesh hand on her waist and gently pushing her out the door. He knew he shouldn’t watch her, but it was better than being in his own head. He hadn’t slept for three days when he first arrived. She  would eat off his plate before he did. He knew that she knew he was there even when she pretended he wasn’t, she would spot him out the corner of her eye and he would back away slowly. 

He wasn’t certain about a lot, but she was  _REAL_. He  _knew_  her. Like he knew Steve. He didn’t know how, but he did. He wasn’t going to ruin that.

“ _ **FINE**_!” she yelled throwing her hands up, she didn’t want him pushing her away. He had called her over, been so nervous she was afraid he would pull his hair out by running his fingers through it so much and then asked her in only to ask her to cut his hair?!

Bucky blinked, when he opened his eyes, wide brown eyes met his. He had pinned her in a matter of seconds. “Fuck,” he murmured, her perfume invading his senses, he lowered his arm from her neck, a small noise leaving him.

“Bucky..”

He looked up slowly, they stared at one another before she leaned in. Everything stopped, everything was, there was nothing but them. Bucky dug his hands into her hair pulling her closer, pressing his entire body into hers, lips demanding, begging, asking. 

Clara pushed her body into his, whimpered when his hands left her hair to move to her waist and pin her against the wall, his knee finding its way between hers. She held on, kissed back, opened under his demanding kiss and moaned. She jumped when metal slid under the hem of her skirt, pushing it up, she had no choice but to wrap her legs around his waist when he lifted her. 

He kissed down her jaw to her neck, she was reduced to panting and noises in a matter of seconds. It felt so good! He felt so good, God he was good...better than good...shit..shit shit shit! “B-Bucky?!” she whimpered his name.

“God doll say it like that again!” he growled against her neck nuzzling his way into the opening of her dress. She was so soft! He couldn’t help but nibble at her collar bone.

Clara felt her legs turn to putty, if he hadn’t been holding her up... Clara squeaked when he pushed his hips into hers. “B-BUCKY!” she needed to stop this. It was too soon. It wasn’t right yet. God he felt so right though. His hands slid up her legs to cup her ass and she knew it was too late as he pulled her hips into his, grinding the last of her brain away, his lips met her again. Nipping, tongue gliding in, twisting along hers, he sucked on her tongue growled when she tugged on his hair. 

Clara was surprised when he fell atop her on the bed, she hadn’t realized the wall had disappeared from behind her. That thought flew out the window when he ground his hips into hers. Her own lifting as he shoved her dress up around her waist, thumbs hooking into the top of her panties, “want you so bad...” he murmured blue eyes completely blown as he looked up at her from between her legs.

“Why?” she gasped.

Bucky stopped...

Clara felt her heart drop as he gripped her hips in his hands, it hurt. She would have bruises later. that was preferable to this pain. He fell to the side of the bed when she pushed him aside. Pulling her panties back up and shoving her dress back down as she bolted for the door. 

Bucky didn’t remember her. 


	4. Chapter 4

## ***

She left.

Clara left with the Doctor. 

Bucky felt at a loss, she had been his only constant in this place, in this time. Why? Why had he felt connected to her? Why did it hurt so much?  

* * *

 

Clara had to move on, Bucky was safe. They kept out of sight, they kept hidden, they kept an eye on him. After a month she agreed to leave again with the Doctor. Everything became hectic after that.

She traveled to new worlds, met different alien races, fish that flew through the mist. She argued with the Doctor, they made up, she went home. She became a teacher. Time passed, she thought of blue eyes and a certain broad smile...

She met Danny Pink.

Danny Pink made her smile. He made her feel normal again.

The Doctor came, he took her off to new words again. Danny Pink told her he loved her, she admitted she loved him, life was perfect. Every so often she would think of him, the man she had left behind. Of blue eyes, strong hands, dancing and science.

Danny Pink mentioned, family, a home for them...marriage.

Then she lost him.

Clara was speaking to him over the phone, he was only five minutes away. He was telling her he loved her, she had decided to stay, to forget a certain soldier for this one, no more traveling with the Doctor. She was going to make a life here with him...

She lost Danny Pink and Clara Oswald did what she thought she could never do. She threatened to take away the Tardis, lock it up forever. The Doctor could go back, he could save Danny, he could change it. They could be together, but the Doctor wouldn’t do it.

She was broken, numb, her heart was void. Why did this happen? Why Danny?

Then the Master came, followed by the Cybermen. And Danny Pink came back as a Cyberman. He saved her again, he left her again.

* * *

 

The Doctor looked over as Clara sat, defeated, he opened his mouth to say something and it didn’t seem right. He never was good at these kind of things. “Tea?”

“Right, a cup of tea will set it all right,” she answered curtly.

The Doctor pursed his lips, he needed a win. She deserved a win... The Tardis hummed as he pressed buttons and pulled levers, it agreed with him. His Clara deserved a win. 

The Impossible Girl needed something.

“Where are we?” she asked as he led her through the busy city streets.

“New York,” he answered bluntly.

“All of time and Space and you bring me to the States? For tea? Just doesn’t seem proper, American’s are not particularly good at proper tea..” she was grumbling as he led her into a shop. “Biscuits maybe? Chocolate..” Clara knew she was talking, about what she wasn’t sure exactly. She wasn’t really seeing where she was going. Looking up she realized she had lost the Doctor.. “Doctor?! Doctor!!”

* * *

 

Bucky had been through so much, it felt like a lifetime ago that he had woken up in that dingy little room. That he had held her, kissed her.

“Ready bud?”

Bucky looked up as Steve clapped him on the shoulder. He had come a long way since then. He had never thought he would be accepted by the others. He had thought he would never stop running. Never dreamed of coming back to the states as a free man.

Steve and he were adjusting, being able to walk among the civilians of New York like they had while growing up was a perk. He would recognize some places but it had changed so much. They were relearning the city, it was almost fun.

Steve dragged him into a small coffee shop, they were in the middle of the crowd waiting when he heard her. He caught a hold of Steve, something he had done when they first got back. If it became too much he would catch the edge of Steve’s jacket and Steve would get him out.

Steve didn’t hesitate, though it had been months since he had last done it, he caught a hold of Bucky’s wrist and led him towards the front door. “’Scuse me,” he was easily making way through the crowd when Bucky stopped dead in his tracks. “Bucky?”

“DOCTOR?!”

Bucky stared at the brunette who was making her way through the crowd. “Its you.”

Clara froze, there he was. After all this time, after everything that had happened. A slew of memories came back and she took one step back, a small noise escaping.

“It’s you,” he breathed again, Steve confused looked between the two.

Her brows snapped together, his words making her pause. Clara had been ready to run, run as always. The Doctor always ran, running towards danger unlike many others and in that moment she chose to follow in his path as she had before.

She stepped forwards, fear causing her heart to skip a beat, fear that he would turn her away. Yet, he didn’t turn away, Bucky mirrored her and stepped forwards, both rushing the last steps, both hesitating before she threw herself into his arms.

Clara felt the world pause, her heart had been broken over and over again. She had suffered alongside the Doctor, suffered in ways he had been unable to help with and she laughed, the sound shocking her as she buried her face into his chest, his cologne still the same.

“Clara..”

She pulled away shaking her head, “what? What are you doing here??”

“Me? What are you doing here? In the states?” he asked incredulous. Steve cleared his throat, “Oh, oh, this is Steve, Steve this is Clara.”

Steve looked at them and took a step back, “I got to meet with Tony..” he said the words but knew they went unheeded and smirked as he shook his head and walked away.

The two took a seat in the small coffee shop, silence followed. “What have you been doing?” Clara finally asked. 

Bucky licked his lips, “well, there’s been a lot that happened.”

Clara offered a small laugh, “I understand that. Been watching the news. I was,” she looked away, “just a little surprised to see you on the news.”

He felt his chest tighten. “I’m not what they said about me. I was on the run but, it wasn’t, I wasn’t me.”

Clara reached over the table, hand falling him his, her thumb grazing over his glove, “I know, is everything okay now?”

Bucky felt his heart hammer against his chest as he met her gaze, still soft, still kind. When most people said the believed him he felt the hesitation behind their words, but not her, not his Clara. He knew she believed him. 

He remembered dancing with her, but the memory fuzzed. When had he first met her? Bucharest? No, that wasn’t right. Her laughter bubbled up in his memory and he struggled, “Clara,” he hummed her name quietly, blue eyes slipping over to the people.

She stood, tugging on his wrist till he stood and followed. Outside was a bit more forgiving, it wasn’t as cramped, but she seemed to understand he needed more, she was leading him to the park. There the bustle of people was relatively less and he took in a breath. 

“What do you remember about me?” she asked, her hand falling from around his wrist.

Bucky chewed on his bottom lip as they walked along. “I want to say Bucharest,” he shook his head. “I feel that’s wrong though?”

Clara wondered what she could tell him, “I travel with the Doctor who calls me the impossible girl-”

“Because you wish for the impossible sometimes,” he finished for her. How did he know that? How did he know the impossible girl? His head hurt, he remembered dancing with her, but that hadn’t happened in Bucharest, he was sure of it.

“Bucky? Bucky?” Clara was worried about how pale he looked just then, he reached up and rubbed at his temples, “don’t think about it...is.. is there someone I can call for you?”

Bucky pulled out the cell phone Tony had given him, he had hardly used it, but his head throbbed as he remembered her scream tearing through the air before she toppled onto him, making him miss his mark, “Steve..” he managed.

Clara cried out as he doubled over, “Bucky?!” she could hear a few people coming over concerned. Grabbing his phone she let out a squeak as his knees gave out from under him. Wrapping her arms around his waist she managed to keep him from out right crashing into the ground. 

The phone was relatively easy to use and she dialed Steve’s number even as she heard the ambulance sirens. Someone had called, there was a small group of people now and she was beginning to panic even as EMT arrived. 

“Hey Buck-”

“Steve?”

Steve sat up at the sound of her panicked voice, why did she have his phone? Why was she calling him? “What happened?”

“Uhhh,” she was moving beside the men, they had put him on the gurney and were rushing towards the ambulance. “We’re headed to the hospital... he passed out!” she held onto Bucky’s hand, this time she wouldn’t run.


End file.
